


Daughters of Bright Moon

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Grinding, Hot Springs, Kissing, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Rubbing, Sweet, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After the events of season one, Angella visits Mystacor for a bit of relaxation with her daughter. When Adora tags along, she doesn't know quite what she's getting into - a bond that she didn't expect, but is deeply, intimately grateful for.Queen Angella has two daughters now, and she has the same love and passion for them both.





	Daughters of Bright Moon

Daughters of Bright Moon  
-by Drace Domino

“This is exactly what I needed after all that trouble.” Queen Angella purred as she sunk into the waters of the hot spring, groaning as the surface ran across her naked body all the way to the line of her breasts. She kept her wings folded flat to her back as she slinked down into the water, and a satisfied look spread across her serene features as she felt the stress and the ache slowly melt from her body. The hot springs of Mystacor were famous for their therapeutic properties, and there was few women in all of Etheria that deserved a long soak as much as her. As her elegant figure spread out and she braced her arms against the ridge of the springs, her eyes slowly opened and she took in the view before her with a content, blissful look moving across her lips. “...exactly what I needed.”

Just before her eyes was a pair of naked young women - each one stripped bare to the soft, lovely flesh left exposed to the heat of the springs. One of them was slender and strong and blonde, the hero that had rescued Bright Moon from the advance of the Horde. The other was shorter, a bit chubbier, and the only woman in all Etheria that could command more affection from Angella than the blonde.

Adora and Glimmer stood naked before the queen, their flesh appraised by discerning eyes and their bodies admired from the tip of their heads to where their knees disappeared in the water. Glimmer was beaming as proud as ever as she presented herself before her own mother, a smile that ran from corner to corner and a plump chest that was pushed out proudly. Adora, squirming gently underneath the older woman’s gaze, could feel a blush rush across her cheeks and chest alike as she brought her arms slowly around herself.

“A...Are you sure it’s okay if I join the two of you?” Adora asked in nervous trepidation. She glanced from Glimmer’s naked frame down to where Angella patiently sat, covered by the water yet still as enticing as anything on Etheria could be. The queen was a creature of beauty and grace, and even in her most intimidating moments it was an intensely alluring sort of danger that surrounded her. Adora took another gulp, and pressed the point in between tiny nibbles of her bottom lip. “It’s...if this is something between a mother and daughter, I can always wait outside. I really don’t want to intru-”

Adora, even though she had led the battle against the Horde and saved Bright Moon, still fell silent when Queen Angella raised a hand. She quickly pressed her lips together and snapped to attention, which naturally gave her modest bust a tiny bounce upon impact. Though Angella’s call for silence was curt and quick her voice was neither - the words dripping in her sophisticated tone with a soft undercurrent, and a pleasant smile marking her face as she let them drawl from her lips.

“Adora, darling, you’re practically a second daughter to me at this point.” She offered, and lifted both hands from the water. She extended one towards both of them, and by pure instinct Adora began to reach out. By the time Angella was guiding the girls to sit near her voice had returned in the same sweet tone, and it dropped in volume to a near whisper once Adora was upon her. “You are always welcome at my side. If I may be so bold...it would be my honor to give you the motherly affection that was otherwise denied to you.”

The words resonated, and it showed in Adora’s eyes. Soon she and Glimmer alike were both kneeling down in the water, bringing themselves to either side of Queen Angella. As they moved the woman’s wings finally stretched out and spread, reaching to close around the girls as the three sat naked in the rolling, wonderful water of the Mystacor hot springs. The words Angella spoke were making Adora’s eyes moisten at the corners, but once the wings had closed about them she finally felt safe enough to unleash a tiny gasp - one that sounded nearly a sob, before she moved to press towards the other two.

“...thank you, Queen Angella.” She sniffled, already feeling heated and happy by the close contact. She was forced to look up when she felt a hand move atop her knee under the surface of the water, and she looked up to find Glimmer smiling at her with a shared look of love and affection.

“Adora? It’s okay.” She whispered, each word dripping with kindness, consideration, and a bond that went far, far deeper with friendship. “You can call her Mom.”

Queen Angella watched as Glimmer revealed the news - as she unleashed upon Adora a decision they had made recently. There was no one that had done as much for Bright Moon as the former Force Captain - no one that deserved a role within their family quite so much. Glimmer needed a sister. Queen Angella needed another daughter. Adora needed a family.

When the blonde broke down in a fit of sudden wailing, it was with an enthusiastic dive between the two women. Her arms moved to wrap around their necks as she dangled between them, squeezing all three together as tears bit at her eyes and their naked figures all pressed together. In a moment of sudden, desperate love the curves of Glimmer, the soldier’s body of Adora, and Queen Angella’s elegant maturity all squeezed together in a tight bundle of flesh, one that all three women relished in great delight. Queen Angella’s wings closed further about the bundle of girls, Glimmer gave a joyful giggle as she began kissing across Adora’s cheeks, and the former Horde soldier herself allowed her tears to run free and joyful.

“Thank you, Glimmer!” She spoke without any hesitation, without any drip of sadness to her tone. “Thank you...Mom!”

The word felt glorious to say. Shadow Weaver had wasted her adoration...but Queen Angella would see just how lovely a daughter Adora could be.

***

The loving embrace between a mother and two daughters held for some time, and both Glimmer and Angella threw themselves into the important task of ensuring that Adora felt like she had a place within their tiny family. Angella kept an arm and a wing fiercely tight around the girl while Glimmer squeezed her so hard that it felt like she was back in Horde training, giggling all the while and tickling the other girl with her tufts of cotton candy hair. The entire time, Adora didn’t bother trying to fight the tears that clung to her eyes nor did she wrestle the affectionate attentions of the two women, and in fact, she began to savor it. Glimmer’s plump body pressed against her own made the hot springs feel even warmer, and as she pulled even closer to Angella she could feel one of the mature woman’s firm breasts squeezed to her shoulder, just as delicate fingers worked down her spine.

Becoming one of Angella’s daughters meant more than just a title, and the former Force Captain knew as much. The relationship between Glimmer and her mother was well known throughout the castle, but by the time they returned to Bright Moon there’d be new rumors and scandalous whispers to be shared throughout the halls. Within the bundle of love and tenderness Angella finally slipped an arm away from Glimmer’s shoulders so she could reach a hand to Adora’s chin, delicately raising the younger woman’s head to allow their gazes to meet. In that moment Adora found her throat tightening and the tears on her cheeks burned hotter than ever, and she quivered as the steady, fierce glance of the older woman made goosebumps rise to her skin and butterflies dance in her belly.

 

Angella was silent and stoic, just as she so often was, by the time she finally leaned forward. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head to draw her mouth to Adora’s own, and the younger woman could barely offer a squeaking whimper before they were connected. The kiss was slow at first but with profound strength behind it - Angella was a woman that could convey tremendous power with just a few delicately raised fingers and a loving touch of her lips. As it continued the blonde pressed forward, feeling her own bare chest squeeze to the older woman’s own, and moving so she straddled Angella’s thigh in a gentle fashion.

The former Horde girl practically melted. With the sound of Glimmer’s joyful giggling erupting all around them, Adora let her lips part and encouraged Angella to take everything she desired. The slow and intimate sweeping of tongues soon came and Adora gave a passionate whimper into it, rolling her chest forward and letting her hips buck so that her slender slit could grind atop the older woman’s thigh. It didn’t take long before Glimmer joined in the fun, squeezing an arm around her new sister while burying her head against her mother’s throat, kissing as she giggled and sparing no amount of attention.

From there, the bond between mother and daughters only built. Adora’s lips moved from Angella’s own and began to explore everything below them, whether it was the queen’s chin and the slender slope of her throat, or the sudden taste of Glimmer’s mouth as she gave her adopted sister a big, enthusiastic kiss. With a giggle of her own Adora did her best to reciprocate, parting her lips and allowing her tongue to roll forward, already confronted with the differences in taste between a mother and her daughter.

As the two girls kissed, Angella allowed her hands to pass over them both, exploring the very different curves of each girl she was so very fond of. Across Adora’s firm breasts and Glimmer’s wonderfully soft and bouncy frame, along the toned stomach of a soldier and the curved rear of a princess. The hot springs of Mystacor continued to soothe all three women and it allowed Angella to truly allow her desires to run wild, caressing the two girls with touches of bold passion and eager desire. By the time both Glimmer and Adora were each straddling one of her thighs, Angella had let her palms reach to their rumps in equal pacing and give them a fierce, delighted squeeze. It was enough to draw the two away from their intimate kiss and look to the woman they would call mother, and with a half-lidded, happy gaze leaned in to share their mouths all as one.

Slow grinding and gentle caressing came over all three women, and played in perfect tandem with the wiggling of their tongues and the sharp drawing of heated breath. There were times when it was difficult for Adora to tell if it was Glimmer or Angella caressing her, but she knew with a blushing smile that it didn’t matter in the slightest. She was excited, she was content, and she was loved in a way she had never been in the Fright Zone. As her lips danced from Angella’s shoulders to Glimmer’s, Adora continued to ease her hips back and forth, grinding her nethers against the older woman’s thigh underneath the surface of the hot springs. It didn’t take long for her to loop an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders and hold the curvier girl close, beaming as they started to move in harmony to glide those tender, wet slits against the queen at the exact same time.

Little was said between the trio, for the gentle sloshing of the hot springs’ surface and the gasping whimpers were all that was needed. Angella drew an excited breath as her two daughters rode her thighs, and her wings closed about them to keep them as lose as she could manage. She was quite happy to be ridden and used for the pleasure of Glimmer and Adora even though her own body ached for contact, and she remained patient and poised as they bounced against her figure, drug their chests back and forth to her own, and shared heated kisses that spanned all three women.

Like the true regal queen that she was, Angella cradled the girls close as their cheeks went red and they started to get closer and closer to their peak. Their vacation in Mystacor was planned to last well into the week and over those days Angella would no doubt spend long hours pleasing both of her daughters in visceral and primal fashion, but for now? For now, it brought her tremendous joy to see them hanging on each other, rutting their hips back and forth, and sharing the same breath as they gasped in fervent desire.

Adora and Glimmer’s foreheads were pressed taut, both girls resting against one another as they kept rocking to and fro. Their fingers had gone white-knuckled as they clung to one another and Angella’s shoulders, and each of their lovely breasts were marked with glistening water from the hot springs and stiff, excited nipples to show their delight at their new family situation. When Adora and Glimmer weren’t kissing each other or Angella’s shoulders in gleeful desperation they were parted as they gasped, or nibbling at their bottom lips as they fought off climax as best as possible.

There would be no denying pleasure in Queen Angella’s presence, however.

“...don’t hold back, my lovely girls.” The queen’s royal voice slipped forward, and she aided their motions as best she was able. She spared each of the two a wing and an arm, and she used them to encourage those grinding motions against her thighs at a quicker and quicker pace. Adora’s fit figure was trembling and taut while Glimmer’s softer frame bounced with every motion, yet each girl looked up with wildly blushing features into the face of their mother. Whether it was from birth or by circumstance they both looked up to the flawless Queen Angella, and they melted against her figure as she encouraged them to press close and enjoy every bit of pleasure they could wring from her. And as the queen tilted her head forward to press in between the cheeks of her daughters, she let her tone slink out with a soft, playful hint of what promised to follow them all throughout the week. “Mother promises to take good care of you both, and she would not want to see her precious treasures deny themselves any bit of joy.”

As was her style, Queen Angella’s words conveyed a certain authority and kindness blended with a tone that could only be defined as sultry, yet stern. The words came as her arms and wings pressed against Glimmer and Adora’s backs all the harder, and it encouraged the girls both to grind forward with more eagerness as they pushed closer and closer to release. Glimmer managed to squeak forward with her own sweet tone, and by that point she had braced her forehead to her mother’s shoulder, eyes gazing at them both as best she was able as her curvy, round rump ran back and forth at a quickening pace.

“M-Mom...Adora...I love you both so much, I...I…”

“You too, Glimmer! You too, Queen Angel--Mom!” Adora’s cry didn’t serve to cut off Glimmer’s own so much as join in the harmony, and soon both of the younger women were racing towards their peak. They clung to Angella’s embrace as their climaxes began, kissing and licking at her slender throat for a failure to reach each other. As their moments began they each kept one arm looped around Angella’s back while their free hand moved to each other - fingers interlocking and giving their surrogate sister an affectionate squeeze as passion built.

Queen Angella relished in it. The heated sensation of her daughters’ breath against her throat as they found their peak, the way their little pussies trembled across her elegant thighs, the way their voices rose and fell in fevered pitches throughout the tempest of their release. It made the queen of Bright Moon happier than perhaps she had ever been, and certainly the most joyous since the fail of the original princess union. Adora hadn’t just brought peace and joy to Etheria by fighting back against the Horde, she had filled a hole in the royal family that desperately ached to be made complete.

Adora and Glimmer were left exhausted in the aftermath, heads to Angella’s shoulders and breathing heavier and heavier within the hot, relaxing waters of the springs. They were both moaning and whimpering messes, their hands still interlocked and their other arms still fiercely gripping their mother. Angella - far too kind and loving to interrupt their moment of aftermath - simply stretched back against the ridge of the springs and offered a sweet, content sigh.

“...my precious daughters.” She cooed, her hands moving up to slip into their respective hair. Whether it was Adora’s blonde ponytail or the bright pink poof of Glimmer’s locks, she savored the way it waterfalled through her fingers just as she did the breath against her throat. The queen of Bright Moon would happily sit there for hours with the younger women still mounting her thighs, with warm, sensitive pussies pressed to her flesh that quivered from aftershocks again and again. Queen Angella spared them both a loving kiss on the forehead, and moved her arms about their shoulders to hold them as close as she could muster. “I love you both so desperately.”

Adora, her eyes half-lidded and gazing across Angella’s chest to the equally satisfied Glimmer, merely smiled from ear to ear. No doubt that in a few moments they’d all have caught their breath, and soon Angella would know what it was like to be serviced by both girls at once...but for now? For now, the former Force Captain was happy to lay naked under the surface of the water, to hold Glimmer’s hand and keep her head to Queen Angella’s shoulder.

For now, she was happy to relish being a part of something she never had before: a family.

And she would happily make love to that family at every opportunity fate was kind enough to offer her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinful AND sweet! That's how I roll, baby!
> 
> If one of the She-Ra gals adopted you, who would you want it to be?
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
